La famiglia Brady
|annoprimatv= 1969-1974 |genere= Sitcom |stagioni = 5 |episodi = 117 |durata = 25 min |linguaoriginale = Inglese |tipocolore = Colore |aspectratio = 4:3 |tipoaudio = Sonoro |ideatore= Sherwood Schwartz |produttore= Sherwood Schwartz |attori= *Robert Reed: Mike Brady *Florence Henderson: Carol Brady *Barry Williams: Greg Brady *Maureen McCormick: Marcia Brady *Christopher Knight: Peter Brady *Eve Plumb: Jan Brady *Mike Lookinland: Bobby Brady *Susan Olsen: Cindy Brady *Ann B. Davis: Alice Nelson |doppiatoriitaliani= *Luigi La Monica: Mike Brady |dataavvio-trasmissioneoriginale= 26 settembre 1969 |datafine-trasmissioneoriginale= 8 marzo 1974 |reteoriginale = ABC |dataavvio-trasmissioneitalia= |datafine-trasmissioneitalia= |reteitalia = Canale 5 |dataavvio-trasmissioneitaliapay= marzo 1987 |datafine-trasmissioneitaliapay= |reteitaliapay = }} La famiglia Brady è una sitcom statunitense creata da Sherwood Schwartz e con protagonisti Robert Reed, Florence Henderson e Ann B. Davis. Trama Mike Brady, un architetto vedovo con tre figli Greg, Peter e Bobby, sposa Carol Martin (cognome da nubile Tyler), le cui figlie sono Marcia, Jan e Cindy. La moglie e le figlie prendono il cognome Brady. Il produttore Schwartz voleva che Carol fosse una donna divorziata ma il network si oppose. Un compromesso fu raggiunto nel momento in cui si decise di non dare alcun dettaglio su come il primo matrimonio di Carol fosse finito. La famiglia allargata, Alice, la governante di Mike e Tiger, il cane dei ragazzi si trasferiscono a vivere in una grande casa a due piani disegnata da Mike. La località in cui si trova la casa non viene mai specificata nella serie, ma alcuni indizi suggeriscono che possa essere nella California meridionale. Il fatto che si tratti di una famiglia allargata viene comunicato al pubblico già dalla sigla iniziale. E infatti, nella prima stagione della serie, gran parte degli episodi ruotano intorno ai problemi che i componenti della famiglia devono affrontare per adattarsi alla loro nuova situazione, contemporaneamente facendo il possibile per diventare un gruppo. Altri temi ricorrenti sono i problemi tipici dell'infanzia come la rivalità e le liti e della pubertà, come la responsabilità ed i cambiamenti. Dalla seconda stagione i problemi legati alla nuova situazione famigliare tendono a scemare, benché siano a volte citati più che altro come fonte di qualche gag umoristica. In due episodi della terza stagione (Not So Rose Colored Glasses e Jan's Aunt Jenny) viene ricordato che Mike e Brady sono sposati da tre anni, mentre nell'episodio Kelly's Kids dell'ultima stagione viene esplicitamente fatto riferimento al fatto che Mike abbia adottato le figlie di Carol, e Carol abbia adottato i figli di Mike. Personaggi e interpreti *Michael Paul "Mike" Brady, interpretato da Robert Reed. È il padre della famiglia Brady ed è un architetto vedovo. Ha un forte senso della moralità, dell'integrità e dell'etica. Ha adottato le figlie della sua seconda moglie Carol. *Caroline "Carol" Ann Brady (née Carol Ann Tyler), interpretata da Florence Henderson. È la moglie di Mike Brady. All'inizio della serie è una casalinga, ma in seguito inizierà a lavorare come agente immobiliare. Ama cantare nel coro della chiesa. *Gregory "Greg" Brady, interpretato da Barry Williams. È il più grande dei figli Brady. Greg è uno studente della Westdale High School che gioca a football americano, suona la chitarra, pratica surf ed aspira a diventare un cantante. Greg diventerà un ostetrico, sposerà la fidanzata Nora ed avranno un figlio di nome Kevin. *Marcia Brady (nata Marcia Martin, in seguito Marcia Brady-Logan), interpretata da Maureen McCormick. È la più grande fra le figlie di Carol. Marcia è una ragazza matura ed una studentessa molto popolare presso la Westdale High School. Sposerà Wally Logan. *Peter Brady, interpretato da Christopher Knight. È il secondo figlio di Mike. È il più confusionario della famiglia. *Jan Brady (nato Jan Martin, in seguito Jan Brady-Covington), interpretata da Eve Plumb. È la seconda figlia di Carol. È molto insicura ed è spesso invidiosa della sorella Marcia. Sposerà il suo giovane professore universitario Phillip Covington. *Robert "Bobby" Brady, interpretato da Mike Lookinland. È il più giovane dei figli di Mike ed è un ragazzino molto maturo per la sua età, persino precoce. Diventerà un pilota automobilistico e sposerà Tracy, un'infermiera che si era presa di cura di lui dopo un incidente. *Cynthia "Cindy" Brady (née Cynthia Martin), interpretata da Susan Olsen. È la più giovane della famiglia Brady ed è una ragazzina ingenua che sogna di diventare una celebrità. Sposerà un vedovo di quindici anni più grande di lei ed avrà due figli. *Alice Nelson, interpretata da Ann B. Davis. È la governante di casa Brady. Era la governante di Mike Brady e della sua defunta moglie in passato, ed ha scelto di prendersi cura anche di Carol e delle sue figlie. Ha un fidanzato, Sam Franklin, che lavora come macellaio. Episodi Spin-off, sequels e reunions Diversi spin-off e sequel della serie furono realizzati nel corso degli anni con quasi l'intero cast originale. Essi includono un'altra sitcom, una serie animata, un variety show, un film televisivo, una serie televisiva drammatica, a stage play e film teatrali. Kelly's Kids L'episodio finale della sitcom, "Kelly's Kids", doveva essere l'episodio pilota di uno spinoff con protagonisti i vicini di casa dei Brady, Ken e Cathy Kelly. Il progetto non fu mai realizzato, ma da quella premessa nacque la sitcom Together We Stand con Elliott Gould e Dee Wallace. The Brady Kids Una serie televisiva animata prodotta dalla Filmation e trasmessa dalla ABC dal settembre 1972 all'agosto 1974. La serie segue le avventure dei sei ragazzi Brady. Gli adulti della famiglia non compaiono mani né sono menzionati e tutte le scene a casa si svolgono in una grande casa sull'albero. The Brady Bunch Variety Hour Il 28 novembre 1976 la ABC trasmise la prima puntata della durata di due ore di uno speciale televisivo intitolato The Brady Bunch Variety Hour. Eve Plumb fu l'unica del cast originale a non comparire nello speciale e il suo ruolo venne così dato a Geri Reischl. Lo show fu cancellato dopo nove episodi a causa del basso indice di ascolti. Nel 2009 le attrici Susan Olsen e Lisa Sutton pubblicarono un libro, Love to Love You Bradys, dove definiscono Variety Hour come un classico di culto. The Brady Girls Get Married Un film televisivo di reunion intitolato The Brady Girls Get Married venne realizzato nel 1981. Il film racconta cosa accaduto a tutti i personaggi della serie che si rincontrano in occasione del doppio matrimonio di Jan e Marcia. Il film doveva essere trasmesso in una sola serata, ma all'ultimo minuto la NBC lo divise in tre parti della durata di mezz'ora l'una da trasmettere nell'arco di tre settimane. La settimana dopo la fine del film iniziò ad essere trasmesso lo spin-off The Brady Brides. A fine degli anni'80 e negli anni '90 il film venne trasmesso nella sua lunghezza originale. The Brady Brides Spin-off che segue le avventure di Marcia e Jan Brady e dei loro mariti. Solamente dieci episodi furono trasmessi prima che la serie venisse cancellata. ''A Very Brady Christmas'' Un secondo film televisivo di reunion, A Very Brady Christmas, venne trasmesso dalla CBS nel dicembre 1988 con tutto il cast originale ad eccezione di Susan Olsen, che era in viaggio di nozze al momento delle riprese e venne così sostituita da Jennifer Runyon. The Nielsen ratings for A Very Brady Christmas were the highest of any television movie that season for CBS. The Bradys Visto il successo di A Very Brady Christmas, la CBS chiese al creatore de La famiglia Brady, Sherwood Schwartz, e al suo figlio Lloyd di creare una nuova serie per il canale. Secondo Lloyd Schwartz, lui e il padre erano inizialmente restii alla cose perché temevano che una nuova serie potesse danneggiare il franchise della famiglia Brady. Alla fine però la serie venne realizzata ed intitolata The Bradys. Tutto il cast della serie originale tornò ad interpretare i ruoli della serie originale, ad eccezione di Maureen McCormick (Marcia) che venne sostituita da Leah Ayres. Il primo episodio della durata di due ore venne trasmesso dalla CBS alle 21:00 del 9 febbraio 1990. I successivi episodi furono trasmessi alle ore 20:00 e questo causò un calo di ascolti che spinse la CBS a cancellare la serie dopo soli sei episodi.Schwartz 2010 p. 228 ''Day by Day'': "A Very Brady Episode" L'episodio "A Very Brady Episode" della serie televisiva Day by Day, trasmesso dalla NBC il 5 febbraio 1989, riunisce sei membri del cast originale della serie: Ann B. Davis, Florence Henderson, Christopher Knight, Mike Lookinland, Maureen McCormick e Robert Reed. L'episodio tuttavia non costituisce una continuazione con la serie de La famiglia Brady, bensì una comparsata degli attori della serie in un'episodio di un'altra serie. Reboot Il 31 luglio 2012 venne annunciato che la CBS stava sviluppando una nuova serie sulla famiglia Brady, prodotta ed interpretata da Vince Vaughn. La serie doveva essere un pseudo-sequel, nel quale Vaughn avrebbe interpretato Bobby Brady adulto che, dopo aver divorziato, si era risposato e aveva creato una nuova famiglia. Al giugno 2016 la serie non è ancora stata realizzata e non è certo se mai lo sarà. Adattamento cinematografico Nel 1995, vent'anni dopo la conclusione della serie originale, la Paramount Pictures ha prodotto e realizzato un adattamento cinematografico della serie intitolato La famiglia Brady. Il film, ambientato ai giorni nostri, mostra la famiglia Brady continuare le loro vite come negli anni '70. Shelley Long e Gary Cole hanno interpretato Mike e Carol Brady. Gli altri membri del cast sono Christine Taylor nel ruolo di Marcia, Christopher Daniel Barnes nel ruolo di Greg, Jennifer Elise Cox nel ruolo di Jan, Paul Sutera in quello di Peter, Olivia Hack in quello di Cindy, Jesse Lee in quello di Bobby e Henriette Mantel in quello di Alice. Fa un breve cameo Florence Henderson nel ruolo della madre di Carol. Nel 1996 è stato realizzato un sequel del film, A Very Brady Sequel con lo stesso cast del film del 1995. Un secondo sequel, The Brady Bunch in the White House venne realizzato per la televisivone e trasmesso dalla Fox nel 2002. Shelley Long e Gary Cole sono gli unici attori dei due film precedenti ad essere ritornati a recitare nel terzo film. Premi Note Categoria:Serie televisive statunitensi Categoria:Sitcom statunitensi Categoria:Serie televisive commedia Categoria:Serie televisive iniziate nel 1969 Categoria:Serie televisive terminate nel 1974